Kyle Caelum
Personality Kyle is a kind boy, very loyal to his friends and never refusing to help somebody in need. He is an expert in usuing light wapons and is usally to be seen with his friend Julian. History Abby Caelum wasn’t your regular woman. She was the shaman of a small tribe located somwhere in America. She had been the shaman for many years and she knew her duties won't be over untill she passes her knowledge to the next in line shaman. The year was rough for the tribe. Food was scarce, the river was frozen and some of the tribe members have fallen because of different illnesses. Abby was scared that at this rate the tribe will vanish completely in a few years. She knew that as shaman it was her duty to make sure the tribe knows the dangers to come and eventually - avoid them. She knew it was vital to inform the tribe what the future holds for them. The tribe had many gods but only one of them could help them in this time of need. Astraeus - the god of the stars. Abby knew that the ritual to summon him will be long and hard but she also knew she had no other choice. The shaman did the necessary preperations and aimed her prayer to the god of the stars. She waited. But it finally paid off - In Front of her in the ritual circle stood an attractive man with short black hair, muscular body and eyes that shined like the stars. “Please you have to help our tribe. I know we don't’ have much to offer but we’ve worshipped you for years….please” she begged. The man stood there silently. After a long pause he finally spoke. “I can not help you prevent what is to come. But i can atleast show it to you.” with that Astraeus looked at the stars. As a god of the stars he could read them to see the future to some extend. He stared at his domain for a few minutes while Abby waited patiently. “In one month great northen winds will come to your tribe and they will bring the harshest of winters. Warn them, shaman. They need to know….and as for my offering all i will accept is your full devotion to me tonight. Abby felt uncomfortable but she knew the tribe always comes first. “Then i shall do it.” Abby said and let Astraeus take his offering. One month later Abby had been thinking this whole month what to do to prevent this disaster but she couldn’t think of a good idea. And she was running out of time too - the snow was already beginning to fall. She had to act quickly if she wanted to save her people. The only option left was...dangerous to say the least. And it didn’t help her that she wasn’t feeling alright recently. The shaman needed all the support she could get right now and the only person who can make this happen was her old friend August Mavrick. They knew each other for a very long time and she trusted him with everything. That’s why Abby told the bad news to him first. Even if he knew that tho, Abby still needed a friendly face in the crowd so she called one of her friend’s daughters. She was a little girl with blonde hair and an adorable smile. “Hey sweetie, how are you? Can i ask you to do something for me?” Abby asked the girl with a smile. “Sure auntie Abby!” the girl replied entusiasticly. “Okay, go outside the tribe grounds and find August. He told me he’s taking a walk so he can’t be far. Tell him that i need him here for the summoning okay?”. The girl rushed out while Abby was preparing herself for the meeting. She decided to gather the rest of the tribe members in the leader’s house so she can warn them of the upcoming disaster. The leader...what a disgusting man. His name was Fernando Valentine and he hated everyone who was different than him. He even said that Abby wouldn’t make a good shaman because she’s a woman. But she had to use his house because it was the largest one around. She stood there in the middle of a circle as the room slowly filled up with her fellows. “People of the tribe. I have grave news to share with you. A month ago i summoned Astraeus to help me see the future of our tribe.” Abby shut up as whispers slowly filled the room. “The god showed me - A winter is coming, a very harsh winter….and it will destroy our home”. People were scared and confused. “Don’t worry my friends. I have a solution. It will be dangerous but it is the only way to save ourselves...we have to summon Boreas and ask him to be kind to us.”. The tribe members were now very scared. They were shouting things like “We can’t! it’s too dangerous!” or “No, we’re doomed”. “Summon Boreas? That’s asking for destruction!” Fernando exclaimed. “I know it’s risky” Abby continued “But we don’t have a choice. We will do the ceremony tonight.”. With that Abby dismissed the meeting and everybody went to their homes. She wanted to continue the meeting and encourage the people but she felt sick. She knew she couldn’t stay like that and show weakness in front of everyone, so she decided to go to old Nana Raya. She was the tribe’s healer and herbalist and she happened to be a daughter of Circe. “Nana lately i’ve been feeling sick. I thought it was the stress of what i had to tell the people but it’s something else.” Abby said as she arrieved at Nana Raya’s tent. The old lady looked at the shaman’s face and stared into her eyes. Then the lady started putting different leaves and liquids into a cup and gave it to Abby. The liquid was about as thick as oil and it had bright red color. “Blow into the cup dear” the healer said and gave Abby the cup. She blew into the cup and almost immediatley the liquid's color changed from red to bright pink. Nana Raya smiled. “But deary, you’re pregnant!”. Abby’s expresion turned into one of surprize. “P-pregnant?” she mumbled at the old lady. “Why yes dear. I saw the glow you had from the moment you entered my tent.”. Abby left the tent with a hand on her stomach. Pregnant? But she hadn’t….unless….was it possible? Was it possible that she was now carrying Astraeus’ child? Even if she was it wasn’t the time to worry about this. She had to prepare the ritual. Tonight was the most important night of her life. Abby didn’t even realise when night fell over the tribe’s grounds. Everybody gathered around the main area of the tribe grounds. It acted as a “town square” and it had the most space so it was only right to do the ritual there. The shaman stood in the center of the big circle drawn on the ground by her earlier today. It had various signs and writings on it and different items were place on the northen side of it. She started speaking and praying in greek, wich was a language most people of the tribe didn’t understand. Everything seemed calm for a moment and Abby thought she failed when suddenly huge, strong burst of ice-cold wind started blowing. It was hard to even stay still without falling down. And as suddenly as the wind appeared - it disappeared. But this time a man was walking towards the circle. His skin was pale, his eyes were blue and his hair was light. People moved out of his way and bowed. “Who dares summon me?” He said in french. His voice thundered through the silent night. Abby didn’t understand what he said but it scared her to her bones but she knew what she had to do. “Boreas, Oh great master of the north winds. We summoned you to plead for your kindness…” Abby suddenly trailed off. Boreas was looking at her with a cold face, clearly not understanding her words. “Um…” She didn’t know what to do. She fell to her knees. Abby thought everything was lost when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw August, talking with the god in that weird language. He was her savior. Abby smiled, she knew August can do it. He started talking with the god in that unfamiliar language. Abby and the people waited in anticipation as the conversation between the mortal and the god continued. When August turned he asked the tribe what they would offer to the god in exchange for his mercy. Some offered the little food they have, some offered money. The conversation between August and Boreas continued, still in that weird language. And then suddenly the shaman heard her friend whisper in her ear “Everything is going to be ok…” and he smiled. August turned around and announced the good news to the people of the tribe. Cheers, Laughter and happiness filled the air - the people were happy that their homes will be safe and sound atleast for now. ~~~~ 8 months later ~~~~ (To read what happened during the timeskip read this “link”) “Push, Abby PUSH” Nana Raya instructed. “1, 2, PUSH”. Abby screamed. It was painful but the baby was finally ready to come out to the world. “Come on deary just a little more, push” Nana tried to calm Abby. She screamed one last time and then everything went silent. The only sound that could be heard was the cry of a baby. The very audiable and adorable cry of Abby’s new born baby. “It’s a boy, dear” Nana announced to Abby and gave her the baby and with that she left to give them some privacy. Abby stared at her newborn son and she couldn't think of anything else but how beautiful he was. “Кyle...that’s gonna be your name, little one” she softly whispered and kissed his head. Early Childhood: Kyle’s childhood was a happy one. His mother was as loving as carrying as a mother could be and he was never lonely. There weren’t many kids in the tribe but he did manage to find a friend in the face Julian Maverick. Because their parents were friends Julian and Kyle always spent a lot of time with each other so they quickly grew to be best friends. oh Always running around, playing together - they were inseparable. The leader’s son, Jasper was a pretty lonely child. His father didn’t really like Julian and Kyle and forbid him to play or talk with them. The boy didn’t understand why his father disliked the boys so much. They didn’t look like they did something wrong, and they certainly looked like they were having fun. So Jasper decided to ignore his father’s words and often hung around Julian and Kyle. They were kind and friendly to him and they always made sure he didn’t feel left out. As time was passing by, the boys were growing up and August decided to train them to be good fighters. They were already 11 years old. But in order to do that he had to notify the leadr so one day he came up to him: “I think our sons are already old enaugh to learn how to fight. I want permition to train them. I can train your son too if you want.” Fernando looked at the man in front of him. This filthy man wanted to train HIS son? “Fine train your boys. But my son will be personaly trained by me and nobody else, am i understood?” the leader said with a cold look n his face. August noded and the next day the training of the two boys would begin. August gathered the boys in the woods outside. “Now before we begin our training you have to choose a weapon. It’s important that you’re comfortable with the weapon and not scared of it. There will be times when this weapon will be your best friend.” The mortal said with a chuckle and Opened a big wooden chest. Inside, the boys saw various weapons with different sizes and shapes. “Don’t worry, take your time” August told the boys and let them browse through the fighting equipment. Kyle wasn’t weak but he wasn’t exactly strong either. Two daggers caught his eye from the bottom of the chest. They were made of some bronze-like material (Celestial bronze) and their Handles were nicely decorated. The daggers weren’t too big but were just big enaugh to cause a serious wound to someone. “I like these” he said and picked up the daggers. When Kyle turned around he saw his friend Julian already holding his weapon of choice. “Great!” August said “Then lets begin” 2 months passed since August started training the boys. Occasionally even Jasper join them but that was rare and in secret because of his father. On one of those rare occasions the three boys decided to take a walk in the woods after their training session was finished. “Ahh today was tiring” Kyle exclaimed at his two friends. Jasper and Julian agreed when suddenly something pushed Kyle about a meter from his friends and pinned him to a tree. It was a big woman-like creatures with big wings and claws. Kyle didn’t have time to think. He just pulled his daggers and used them to keep the monster away. But the harpy didn’t give up. She was still trying to harm the boy by swinging her big claws, almost reaching his face. Then suddenly the monster exploaded and covered Kyle in gold dust. In its place Julian was standing with his sword raised in his hand, also covered in dust. “Wh-What just happened? What was that thing!?!” Kyle said in surprise. “Most importantly why did it want to kill you?” Julian replied. All three of them were scared and didn’t know what to do. When the boy returned to the tribe’s camp sight they decided to tell their parents what happened. When Kyle finished hi story Abby was in shock. It was clear that she couldn’t hide this from her son anymore but he was way too young to learn the truth now. There was only one person who could help her now. Abby entered Nana Raya’s tent with a worried expression on her face. “Nana...I have to ask you for a favor”. With that Abby explained what happened to the old lady and why the children were in such danger. “I will do it Abby. But this wont keep them safe forever. Sooner or later you will have to tell Kyle the truth.”. The shaman already knew that. But she wanted to postpone that moment for as long as possible. The old lady took two beautiful silver necklaces with what seemed wolf fangs on them. She dipped the jewelry in her cauldron and starting adding different ingredients in it while murmuring something under her nose. After a few minutes the old lady took the necklaces out of the cauldron and gave them to Abby. “Make the boys wear those. It will help cover up their scent to some extend...but as i said - not forever. In a few years the effect of the necklace will wear off completely, leaving the boys completely vulnerable. Maybe then you will decide to tell them. Meanwhile i’ll set up some of this around the tribe grounds too.”. Abby thanked the herbalist and left her tent. The shaman went to August’s house and gave him the necklace with the same warning the old lady gave - the effect wasn’t permanent. The man thanked her for the help and said he’ll make sure the boys never take those off. During the next several years occasional attacks did happen when the boys were outside the tribe’s grounds but they always seemed to deal with it one way or another. It was always one of the two saving the other.Now at the age of 17, they boy had just finished a day of training with August - Jasper being with them on this day. It was rare but Jasper liked being around and the monster attacks made all three boys grow closer and closer. To celebrate the first win against August, the three boys decided to adventure outside the camping ground - having no specific destination but just looking for some fun. By now, the necklaces had lost the little power they had and now the boys scents were stronger than ever. After some time outside the village, the boys decided it would be a good idea to head back home, since it was getting a bit dark. Now walking back, the boys were talking and laughing together when suddenly - they heard the sound of branches breaking and slithering not to far away. The boys stopped in their tracks, each one of the looking in different direction to see if they could spot anything. “Do you guys see anything?” Julian asked and to that both boy responded with similar no’s. Kyle saw that by now Julian had already brought out his weapon and was looking around, trying to see past the trees. Nothing so far until…. Something flew out of the bushes. It slithered in circles before turning towards the boys and hissing it fangs at them. Julian was facing waiting for it to attack. Kyle did the same and drew the twin daggers from his boots. But the beast did nothing but watched the three boy, probably trying to figure out how to kill them all in one attack. Kyle noticed that this monster wasn’t a monster they’ve faced before. It was new and that worried Kyle - none of them knew what the monster was capable of. After what seem liked hours of the boys and the monster staring eachother down, the beast slithered towards them with a great amount of agility. Suddenly, Kyle was knocked over, dropping his daggers. He turned around and saw that Julian was in the same position but Jasper….. Jasper was now in the Lamia's snake like body, gasping for air. As quick as they could, Kyle and Julian jumped up - scrambling for their weapons before turning towards the beast. “Let him go!” Kyle heard Julian shouting. When the boy turned around he saw Julian raising his weapon up to the Lamia. The beast only responded with a hiss and continued to tighten her grip on Jasper, his face now turning red. To distract the monster, Julian shouted and swiped her. This gave Kyle a chance to cut her on the arm and release Jasper from her grip. The boys began to fight the beast off, including Jasper and it was a hard fight. So hard that all boys were thrown to the floor, the Lamia now slithering over to both Julian and Kyle who were knocked down in the same area. Jasper, who had grown very close to the boys, noticed the danger they were in and began running towards them. Just before the monster could jump and slice their throats, Jasper jumped in front of them - taking the blow of the beast’s claws and instantly dying. “NO!!!” Both Kyle and Julian shouted as they forced themselves up and killed the beast off with all their anger. Only after the Beast had burst into dust did the boys run over to Jasper’s side. He was dead, it was to late to do anything for him. Kyle helped Julian put the boy in his arms and walked back to came with him. Their faces were covered in blood and now Julian’s clothes wer soaked in their friend’s blood too. Upon entering the village, the tribe members circled around them-gasping and murmuring while doing so. Fernando, who noticed the commotion made his way outside and once outside, he noticed the dead body of his own son. His screams filled the air as he mourned for his son, anger and sadness building up in him. Finally, the leader looked up to Julian and Kyle and said two simple words. “Get Out.” The two boys looked at him with shocked and confused looks. “You killed my son! And if you don’t leave… I’m going to kill you” Nothing else had to be said for the boys to run to their homes and tell their parents everything. Kyle went back to his mother’s shack. Her eyes widened as she saw her son’s blood-covered face. The boy told Abby everything - from the yearly attacks, to the death of their friend and the leader’s threat. The shaman hugged her son and tried to calm him. “Honey there’s something i need to tell you. Something i needed to tell you a long time ago.” Abby started with tears building up in her eyes. She told Kyle everything she hid from him all these years - The identity of his father, the price she had to pay, the spell that Nana created in attempt to keep them safe. Both of them were now crying. “I didn’t want to tell you just to keep you safe honey. But i can’t keep this any longer. As much as it tears my heart - I have to say goodbye to you”. Sadness filled Abby and she couldn’t stop crying. She told her son about the camp Astraeus had told her about. Everything was making sense for Kyle now - he couldn’t stay here anymore - for both his mother's and his own good. Abby helped her son gather the things he needed for the journey to the camp. With that he and his mother went to the tribe’s main entrance where August and Julian were already waiting. The two friends set off for camp after saying their final goodbyes to their parents. With proper directions, supplies and the occasional monster attack, the boys finally made it to camp in a matter of a couple of weeks - considering they were already in america and possible closer to camp then they thought. Upon arrival, the boys stumbled into the borders Julian being claimed as a son of Boreas and Kyle being claimed as a son of Astraeus. Powers Offensive # Children of Astraeus have the ability to conjure weapons out of plasma which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. # Children of Astraeus have the ability to focus an intense beam of plasma which will burn anything it touches. Defensive # Children of Astraeus have the ability to summon a cluster of miniature stars directly in front of them which can be used to block incoming attacks; the stars, however, dissipate quickly. # Children of Astraeus generate an orbit around themselves for a short time, all attacks and people near the user get caught in the orbit, causing them to fly around, unable to attack the user. The user cannot move while the orbit is active. Passive # Children of Astraeus are innately stronger during the night. # Children of Astraeus have the innate ability to see in all directions at once during the night. # Children of Astraeus can innately adapt to most natural planetary environments within reason, meaning they're less likely to die of heat stroke and hypothermia. Supplementary # Children of Astraeus have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area or blind an enemy for a short time. # Children of Astraeus can manipulate the force of gravity of the planet and change the direction and force of it. They can cause items to float or stick to the ground for a short time or cause them to fly into a certain direction. Once the curse wears off, the item is immune to further use of it for a moderate time. # Children of Astraeus have the ability to use the gravity pull of the planet to slow down enemies for a short time, giving them a high chance to avoid an opponent’s attack or prevent an opponent from avoiding one of the user’s attacks. # Children of Astraeus can limit gravity’s effect on their own bodies, causing them to float up and fly. The longer they fly the more it drains them. 3 Months After Character is Made # Children of Astraeus have the ability to conjure a small supernova, which will burn at anything in its wake on a 10m radius, as well as producing a loud booming sound coming from the explosion. It cannot differ friend from foe and will affect anyone or anything nearby. 6 Months After Character is Made # Children of Astraeus have the power to cause up to three constellations to appear in their physical forms to fight alongside them. Each constellation will appear as an enlarged version of the thing it is based on except for human based constellations such as Orion which will be the size of a human. Constellations will dissipate after a short time, leaving the user moderately drained. Ex: If the user summons the Cancer constellation, it will be a giant crab that cannot be bigger than 2 or 3 times the size of the user. 9 Months After Character is Made # Children of Astraeus have the ability to change the surface and mass of their bodies to reflect the surface and mass of a planet in the solar system of their choice for a short time. For example, if the user wishes to turn their body into flames, they would adopt the surface of Mercury. No matter which planet they choose to assimilate with, they will be extremely drained after the transformation and they can only use the power once per fight. They may switch planets while in this state. Ex: The user is reflecting Earth to reach an opponent and then reflects Mercury to attack them. Once in this state, they lose access to their other powers. Excluding those that are passive. Traits # Children of Astraeus often wield innate knowledge of constellations, space and other planets in the solar system. # Children of Astraeus can tell the time, date and their location simply by looking at the sky. # Children of Astraeus typically dream of becoming astronauts, to explore the stars and other planets. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Children of Astraeus Category:Male Category:Kyle Category:Caelum Category:Steven Winterson Category:Demigods